Silver Knight
by tengva
Summary: Termina is saved from its impending destruction. Kafei and Anju will be married. What will happen to Cremia?
1. Chapter 1: What Happened?

**Chapter 1: What Happened?**

Dawn of a New Day. The evil moon has vanished and the townsfolk enjoy their new day with bright sunshine and cool winds breezing by. It is as if the sky has a new happiness now that the wretched moon is gone. The Carnival of Time is celebrated by many from near and far, old and young, short and tall, and large and small. It is a fantastic day as everyone celebrates the Carnival of Time and eats and drinks away to their fullest now that the evil moon has departed.

Near a ranch not too far from Clock Town are Cremia and her sister Romani. "Romani had a wonderful day," Romani says to her elder sister Cremia.

"I had a wonderful day too. It's too bad we live away from Town," Cremia replies.

"We should have stayed for the night!" Romani whines.

"Well, we have work to do tomorrow. How would we get up in time if we stayed up all night?" Cremia answers her young sister.

"It's always the same with you. Work! Work! Work!" "Hmpphhh!" she sighs out a deep breath.

"Yep, that's me. I have a busy schedule. It's work, work, work. Now you better go to sleep if you want to wake up in time," Cremia finishes.

"Yes sis" Romani replies as she heads up stairs to go to sleep.

Now that Romani has gone off to sleep, only Cremia is left inside the living room thinking to herself. The fireplace lights up their lonely home and warmth flows from it. Sitting on her wooden chair near the wooden table, Cremia looks close to the fire and then sighs. She thinks back to the moment she had with Kafei. Thinking of Kafei, she remembers that Anju's wedding is two days after the Carnival of Time. It was supposed to be the day after the carnival but due to the massive celebration, it would be better to have the wedding on the day after the day after the Carnival of Time.

Drowning herself in Chateau Romani Milk and thinking about the approaching wedding, Cremia remembers the time she had with Kafei before he chose Anju. The three of them are close friends with one and another. Cremia remembers meeting Kafei and Anju during her father's funeral. After the funeral, Kafei often visited her and Romani at the ranch and helped her out with the chores. Running a farm is not an easy task for a young woman who also has to look after her younger sister. Every time Kafei visited, Cremia felt complete. She had always wanted a man, her knight in silver, to rescue her from her loneliness and fill the deep void within her heart. Kafei seems to be the one, her knight in silver.

As time passed on, Kafei did not visit as often as he did. Her heart broke when Kafei and Anju's wedding was announced one year prior to the Carnival of Time. She became depressed but slowly fought her way out of her depression. Romani has grown up and Cremia now has more time to attend to the farm. Life seems to be going smoothly as the Carnival of Time approaches. Then one week before the Carnival of Time, an evil moon appears above the sky and to make matters worse, the entrance to Milk Road is blocked with a giant boulder.

A miracle happens and a fairy boy shows up at the ranch. It seems that Cremia can deliver milk again to the Milk Bar. Two days before the Carnival of Time, Cremia drives her wagon to deliver milk to town only to find it sealed and she has to take a detour. The fairy boy helped her by thwarting off the milk pursuers and milk is delivered successfully to the Milk Bar. Cremia thanked the boy by giving him Romani's Mask and a big warm hug. If only the boy was older, he could have been the person to fill the void in her heart.

As the Carnival of Time approaches, the moon grew bigger. Anju's mother and grandmother took refuge on the day before the Carnival of Time while Anju waited behind believing Kafei will come for her. Cremia knew that not even the ranch is safe from the moon. As the night slowly crept in, the moon growing ever bigger in the purple night sky, and the bright beam radiating from Clock Tower, Cremia asked Romani to sleep with her that night. She acknowledged Romani as an adult and allowed Romani to drink the Cheatu Romani Milk. The reason she did this is because she knew that the world is coming to an end and she wanted all of them to die peacefully into the quiet night.

"I'll see you again, father and mother," Cremia whispered to herself as she tucked Romani to bed. Romani was the first one to fall asleep. She kissed Romani one last time on her forehead and sleeps away wishing that she too would see her knight in silver.

Cremia was the first one to wake up in her house. Looking outside the window, she saw the Four Giants stopping the moon from crashing. She rushed out of the house to see the epic struggle to save Termina from its destruction. As the sun came up and morning rolled in, the moon stopped. Then it remained stationary until 8 AM. Suddenly, the moon was engulfed in a rainbow stream and vanished. Her heart jumped with joy now that the moon was finally gone. She was still alive and so was everyone. As everyone in the house woke up to see the moon gone, their hearts also jumped with joy.

Cremia drove them all back to Clock Town only to find a massive, happy, and fun celebration. There were many types of food and drinks. Not only were the food delicious but the activities were also fun and exciting. Cremia and Romani enjoyed the carnival to the fullest and then retired back to the ranch at 6 PM. And this is how everything has happened so far.

* * *

_Chapter 2 will be updated on April 4th, 2013._


	2. Chapter 2: Anju's Wedding

**Chapter 2: Anju's Wedding**

"UUUUGHHHHHHH!" a young man yawns as he rises from the grasses outside of the exit of South Clock Town. "I did it! I finally vanquished Majora and freed myself from this curse," he thinks to himself. "How long have I been away….. 300 years. Is there anything left of my hometown? No! It's too long." He soon realizes that home is no longer there for him. Even if his home still existed, everyone he has come to known now have perished long ago. Taking this in, he weeps, "father, mother, and everyone, please rest well knowing that Majora is put away for good. I will join you all someday." He decides that he might as well live in Termina and make a new home for himself.

As he rises from the soft grasses, he notices a wagon passing by not too far from him. In the driver seat is a young woman with orange hair, creamy skin, bright eyes, and a happy smile. "Who is this woman I see before myself?" he asks himself. Setting his sights on the woman, he realizes that the woman he is looking at is Cremia. He remembers her by staying hidden within the mask while Link travels around Termina one final time before deciding to take on Majora for good. "I want her to be mine!" He gets up and follows them.

Throughout the day of the Carnival of Time, he stalks Cremia, keeping a close watch on her. She just seems to be so happy. Following closely behind Cremia, he sees her sneak into the Stock Pot Inn. He follows her closely only to find her talking secretly with a man in the kitchen. The kitchen is quiet and calm because everyone have gone out to enjoy the Carnival of Time. Positioning himself close to the wall, he listens to their conversation.

"I'm so happy for you, Kafei," Cremia tells him.

"Thank you Cremia. I know we're best friends but let's just move on," Kafei replies.

"It saddens me to see things this way, but everything is for the best."

"Thank you for understanding, Cremia. Let's go out and enjoy the carnival."

"You go ahead. I have some things on my mind right now."

"Oh, okay. See you in the Carnival. One more thing, our wedding will be in two days. Please come."

"I will," she says as Kafei leaves the kitchen to join the others outside in the celebration. As Kafei leaves the kitchen, he rarely notices the man standing next to the wall. The man peers back into the kitchen to see a frowning Cremia on the verge of tears looking down at the floor. He wants to go comfort her but something tells him it is not the right time yet. He leaves the kitchen and attends the festival as well. As evening approaches, he sees Cremia leaving Clock Town while holding onto Romani's hand.

His immediate reaction is to follow them back to the ranch. Neither Cremia nor Romani notices him as he follows them driving back to the ranch. As he approaches them, he hides behind a bush. Romani heads into the house and Cremia puts away the wagon and horse. What a lovely lady before him! Her hair matches the evening orange sky, and she smells like freshly picked strawberries. Suddenly, she looks at him. Startled, he freezes behind the bush as Cremia slowly walks toward him. Moving backward, he takes off running away from the young woman leaving her confused.

"Who's that man?" she whispers to herself. Shaking off what has just happened, Cremia heads inside the house and prepares dinner. After finishing dinner and cleaning up, Cremia sends Romani off to bed. After a while, she joins her sister in slumber. As she sleeps away, she dreams of a man coming to embrace her.

Dawn of the day after the Carnival of Time. Cremia spends her morning cleaning the house and preparing breakfast for her and Romani. After breakfast, she lets the cows out for grazing. The ranch and everything feels the same to her: clear blue skies, green pastures that surround the whole field, cool wind breezes, and a gravel road that breaks up the green pastures. The air is also refreshingly new and if you can taste it, you would have said sweet. Cremia would sit next to the cows and tend to them as always while day dreaming the day away to a place of happiness in the future. As she gazes the field, something or someone catches her attention behind the bush. She gets up and walks toward the bush only to see a young man fleeing away.

"Hmmmmm…" she sighs. "What did I do wrong this time?" The day passes by quickly and soon she is back inside the house with Romani preparing dinner. Mashed potatoes, baked bread, and fish are the meal for tonight.

"Sis, did you by the way see a man with silver hair in the ranch?" Romani asks her sister.

"Well, yes I did," Cremia replies.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know but he seems to be very shy. I saw him today and went to talk to him but he ran away."

"Maybe you scared him away, sis?" Romani responds.

"I don't hink so. Finish your supper and go to bed. We have a wedding tomorrow to go to," Cremia replies.

"Yes sis," Romani sighes. After finishing dinner, Romani and Cremia head off to bed. Cremia feels alone again as both sisters sleep in separate beds. Slowly, Cremia dozes off to her much needed slumber for tomorrow.

* * *

At 6 AM Cremia wakes up and prepares breakfast for herself and Romani. Shortly, Romani wakes up as well. After the both of them finish breakfast, Cremia heads into the barn and milks the cow for the wedding. After filling about 20 gallons of milk, Romani helps her carry the milk to the cargo. Then the both of them change into their best clothes and drive off to the outside of West Clock Town for the wedding.

It is now 9 AM as the wedding ceremony starts. Anju is in a white bridal outfit with her hair done and tied, illustrating her maturity to wifehood. Her face beams with pure happiness and her blue eyes sparkle with joy matching the deep blue waters of Great Bay. In her hands are freshly picked roses, portraying her love for her soon to be husband, Kafei. Everyone waits patiently on the gate outside of the town for Kafei to appear.

At last, Kafei walks out of the entrance wearing a white tuxedo matching his pale skin. His purple hair shines brightly due to the sun, and his red eyes sparkles with the sun's ray. He is taller now due to the curse being lifted by Majora's defeat; he is slightly three inches taller than Anju who is 5 feet 1 inches. Everyone at the wedding awes in the rich yet simple scenery happening before them. Slowly, both of them approach each other and lock in their eyes. The ceremony is starting.

"Do you Anju, take Kafei to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to him until death do you apart?" Tingle asks Anju.

"I do!" Anju replies smiling happily.

"Do you Kafei, take Anju to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to her until death do you apart?" Tingle asks Kafei.

"I do!" Kafei says firmly with joy.

"Then by the power in me and the people who are here to witness your wedding, I pronounce you both wife and husband. You may both kiss each other," Tingle states. Slowly but with grace, Kafei smashes his lips onto Anju. Then everyone shouts with joy and claps their hands. As usual, Tingle hovers above the newly wedded couple and then says, "Tingle Tingle Koopa" as he scatters showers of confetti and magic in red, blue, green, yellow, purple, gold, and white. Everyone is happy except for one person: Cremia.

As everyone is celebrating, Cremia sneaks away to the little wooden shelter located on the path to the Southern Swamps. She sits down on the grass floor leaning her back to the wall and sniffs… sniffs…. and then cries lightly as she puts her arms around her head. Unnoticed to her, the young man sneaking around the bush yesterday sees her again. He moves toward her slowly and then puts his right hand on her left shoulder. Tears stop flowing from her face and she looks up to meet his blue eyes. Becoming nervous upon meeting her gaze, he backs away slowly and runs toward the Southern Swamp.

"Wait!" she shouts to him. Ignoring her plea, he keeps running until he disappears into the Southern Swamp. "What was that all about?" she asks herself. Little did she know, she has already stopped crying. Cleaning herself up, she goes back to the wedding.

"Hi Cremia!" Anju greets Cremia. "Where have you been?"

"Oh just getting some alone time to think."

"What were you thinking about?" Anju asks.

"On what I'm about to do tomorrow," Cremia replies.

"That's you Cremia. It is always work work work!"

"Yep! That's me," she says faking a smile and closing her eyes, "work work work."

"Hi Cremia!" Kafei interruptes, "how are you doing?"

"Good as always. I'm just talking here with Anju," Cremia replies.

"Well, please stay for the whole day. I know you have a busy schedule and this is a once in a life time moment," Kafei tells her.

"Oh don't worry. I will." The rest of the day goes by smoothly. Steaks, cakes, fruits, and milk is enjoyed as everyone have fun. Even Cremia finds it difficult to be thinking of the farm. She celebrates the wedding with her best friends: Anju and Kafei, as the day dances from morning to evening.

As the evening approaches, Cremia and Romani ride the wagon back home. While inside their home, they go straight to their beds, too exhausted to talk and cook, besides they are stuffed full anyway. Again, she slowly tucks away Romani to bed as she crashes onto hers. Slowly, she doses off to sleep, resting her exhausted body and weary mind.

* * *

_Chapter 3 of Silver Knight will be updated later today on April 4th, 2013. The update will start around 7 PM, United States Central Times._


	3. Chapter 3: Defend the Ranch

**Chapter 3: Defend the Ranch**

Psuuchh! Psuuchh! "What was that?" Cremia thinks to herself as the noise wakes her up. She looks outside the window to see bright orange lights spawning all over Romani Ranch. She looks at Romani's bed and notices that she is missing. On instinct, Cremia bolts outside shouting, "where are you Romani!?" To her surprise, she sees Romani shooting her arrows at what appears to be the "ghosts" Romani is talking about.

"Sis, they're here!" Romani shouts to Cremia. Romani takes aim at another ghost, "the ghosts are here! They are after the cows!" Cremia stares in horror at the ghosts coming before the ranch. With each one Romani vanquishes, another one spawns. She thought Romani was just joking when she mentioned the ghosts. To her surprise, the ghosts are very real. She could do nothing but stares in confusion and horror at what is happening right before her very eyes.

Purple beings with bright orange eyes and long hands are hovering over the ground towards the ranch. Their eyes are empty and show no feelings but evil. An evil unearthly orange aura glows around each being. Cremia could do nothing but be frozen in fear as they move towards the ranch.

As the ghosts come closer and closer, Romani is running out of arrows. "Sis, do something!" Romani shouts to her sister. Cremia snaps out of her fear and realizes her situation. She heads to the barn and brings out a pitchfork to drive the ghosts away. As one ghost comes close to her, she stabs it with the pitchfork. Instantly, the ghost vanishes but another one appears. Soon more ghosts appear.

As they defeat more and more ghosts, more and more ghosts spawn as well. Soon, weariness overwhelms Cremia and Romani. They no longer have the strength to fend off the ghost and morning is still an hour away. They are exhausted. As the ghosts approach the barn, a ghost grabs Romani and carries her to the barn.

"Help! Cremia! Sis!" Romani screams to her sister. Too exhausted, Cremia could do nothing but collapse on her knees and watch what is happening before her. Romani is dragged to the barn. Suddenly, the roof bursts opened and an orange sphere hovers above the barn. "Awwwwwww!" Romani screams as the orange sphere lifts her into the air along with the ghosts and the rest of their cows.

"Romaniii!" Cremia cries out as she lays down on the ground with tears stream downing her face and her hand reaching out. It is such a depressing day for Cremia. First, she has to take care of everything by herself. Secondly, Kafei gets married. And now strange beings are taking away her sister Romani and the cows. Everything now seems to just be a nightmare for Cremia as she closes her eyes, grits her teeth, and clenches both of her fists.

"Hiiiyaaa!" a man screams. Cremia looks up to find the orange sphere enveloped in a silvery blue glow. The sphere shakes violently as it throws Romani and the cows back into the barn. Luckily, neither Romani nor the cows are hurt because of the soft hay. Cremia sighs and thanks herself for having extra hay in the barn.

"Heeeh!" the man screams again as silvery blue circular disks fly towards the ghosts. One by one, the ghosts vanishes as the circular disks hit each one. "Saaaahaaaaa!" the man roars as he fires a giant circular disk at the now sky blue sphere. On impact, the sphere explodes and the ghosts halt their movements with the sphere's demise. More and more disks connect with each ghost, obliterating each and every last one of them.

The sun has just risen as the last ghost is disposed. Cremia turns toward her savior. The morning sun reveals who he is and it appears that he is the same man who she saw sneaking around the bush the other day and the one who reached out his hand to her shoulder on Anju's wedding day. Cremia tries to get up but fatigue envelops her and she tumbles back onto the ground, too exhausted from the event. Cremia looks into his blue eyes, radiating brightly along with his silver hair as the sun climbs up the horizon. Her eyes begin to close as the young man approaches her. Soon, her eyes close completely and all is dark as Cremia passes out into the morning.

Cremia suddenly wakes up from her bed. To her surprise, she is in her bed covered by the soft warm blanket her parents gave to her before they passed away. Slowly, she takes off her blanket and finds that her clothes are dirty. This proves that what happened last night is real and then it hit her. "Romani!" she gasps and then looks at the other side of the bedroom. To her relief, Romani is still sleeping as well. This brought great relief to Cremia as she sighs. Then she remembers the young man who saved her and her sister. Without him, they would have been goners. "Who is this man?" she thinks to herself as she cuddles the warm blanket back to sleep.

* * *

_Chapter 4 of Silver Knight will be updated next week on Friday, April 12th, 2013._


	4. Chapter 4: Defend the Wagon

**Chapter 4: Defend the Wagon**

By noon, Cremia has recovered from last night's chaos and so did Romani. Brunch is prepared and eaten quietly. After brunch, both of them head outside. The sun radiates across the open sky, brightening the sky light blue while the invisible wind pushes the clouds. A gust of fresh wind blows across Cremia and Romani. Somehow, this day is better than most days. Cremia and Romani go to the barn to inspect the damage done.

"They sure did a lot, sis" Romani sigh.

"Yea they sure did. I'm sorry I didn't believe you about the ghost," Cremia replies.

"That's alright sis. The cows are safe now that the ghosts are gone. That's all that matters. Romani is happy the cows are safe," Romani says.

"As long as the cows are safe, that's all that matters," Cremia agrees, then putting her right hand under her jaw and cheek for support, "but the roof is gone."

"We'll just have to fix it. Romani will help," Romani answers her cheerfully.

"Well, let's fix it later. I have to deliver milk to Clock Town tonight," Cremia responds.

"Okay sis!" Cremia and Romani spend five hours milking the cows and preparing the milk products for the Milk Bar. Evening has finally come after a long day of working. The sun is setting and the sky is deep purple with a slight tint of orange hanging onto the horizon. The wagon is prepared, loaded with milk, and attached to the horse. Cremia is now ready to deliver milk to town.

"Can Romani come too sis?" Romani begs.

"No Romani, maybe next time. You stay home and cook us dinner," Cremia answers.

"But don't you recognize Romani as an adult already. Isn't that why you made the mask?" Romani retorts.

"Yes, you are an adult and an adult has responsibilities. One of your responsibilities now is cooking dinner for us. I promise you, we will go together the next time," Cremia states.

"Promise?" Romani whines.

"Promise!" Cremia affirms. Romani smiles happily as she heads back inside the house to make a lovely meal for her sister's return. After Romani has gone inside the house and lock the door, Cremia tugs the horse and it pulls the wagon onto the trail to Clock Town. As she enters Milk Road, the road is blocked again by a steel fence. The only option is to take the dirty old country road to Clock Town.

Instantly, she regrets coming alone and wishes that she had brought Romani along to fend off the pursuers. She knows that the last time she went through the old country road with Link, two unknown men pursued her. It is too late to turn back now so she has to make the delivery no matter what. So she rushes through the dirty old country road. To her surprise, no one pursue her which greatly reliefs her. After delivering milk to the Milk Bar, she rides back to the ranch along the old country road.

"Wahhhhhhhh!" a man screams as he runs into the wagon.

"Heeehaaaaa!" another man screams as he runs into the other side of the wagon. After the two men's ambush, Cremia's wagon breaks down and her horse starts running back to the ranch. The wheels are destroyed and Cremia is left stranded in the middle of the road. Slowly, the two men surround her, one in blue, the other in orange, and both of them wearing Garo masks.

"Wh…wh.. aaatt.. do you guys waaa…nt?" she asks nervously. No responses come from the men as they continue to circle around her. Then she notices the knife attached to the blue man's belt. It reflects the moonlight with its mirror like surface, showing the sharpness of the knife.

"UGHHHH!" she gasps covering her mouth and face as she realizes what is about to happen. She knows that both men are going to kill her. Slowly, their horses circle to her front. She could do nothing but start to whimper as their horses slow down to stop. Quickly, both riders dismounted and turn around to face her. They lay down their pitchforks and move towards her. Slowly, she moves back on her feet and hands but the blue man grabs her leg with one hand while his other hand pulls out his knife. Cremia screams trying to get away. Both men chuckle at her feeble attempt to escape.

"Hiiiyaaa!" a masked man screams out of nowhere as he tackles the blue man, knocking away the knife. Then he repeatedly punches him. The man in orange notices what is happening and then rushes to help but only to be caught off guard by a leg sweep. Then the masked man goes back to beating the man in blue. It appears that the man in blue has had a nosebleed from the senseless beating.

Getting up, the masked man turns his attention to the man in orange. "Take him and don't ever do this again," the masked man says pointing to the injured man in blue. Knowing that he could do nothing, the orange man helps the blue man onto his horse. He picks up both of their pitchforks, and gets on his own horse and both of them ride their horses off into the night. After both men leave, he picks up the knife and throws it far away. Then the young man turns to Cremia.

"Who…. Who…. are you?" Cremia stutters.

"I'm the one who just saved you," the man replies.

"Why did you save me?" Cremia asks.

"Do you need a reason?"

"Yes."

"Because I can."

"Now wait a minu.." Cremia says as she gets up and stumbles forward only to be caught in the arms of the man.

"Don't walk. You're injured," he says as he embraces her from falling.

"I can wal…" she says as she stumbles again ready to fall. He catches her again.

"Let me carry you home," he insists.

"No way! I can.." Cremia says before he silences her by carrying her bridal style in his arms.

"Let me go. I have to get my wagon," she says struggling to free herself.

"Don't worry about your wagon. I'll help you build a new one," he calmly states.

"Let me go. I can still walk."

"I am carrying you home whether you want it or not," he asserts. Cremia is about to protest again but decides not to now that she is in the arms of this young man. She feels warmth from the man and hugs her arms around the man's neck as he carries her home.

"Thank you," she whispers into his ear.

"For what?" he asks.

"For saving me," she answers.

"It's nothing I can't do." He carries her along the dirty old country road back to the ranch. As the moon climbs higher, it shines brighter.  
His eyes become more visible to Cremia. Immediately, she realizes that the man who has just saved her is the same young man who was hiding behind the bush the other day, touching her on the shoulder, and maybe the same man who saved both of them from the ghosts, judging from his voice.

"It's you!" she startles.

"What about me?"

"You're that man behind the bush, the man who touched me, and probably the man who saved my sister and me."

"So what if I am," he says annoyed.

"Why show yourself now?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"You just wanted to see me…..?" she then pauses, "why me huh?" she asks in a low voice. Silence drowns in. They have finally arrived at the ranch and the house can be seen in the distance. He says nothing as he carries her to the house. Romani can be seen in the distance taking care of the horse that just ran away. "Why aren't you answering me?"

"There is another time for your answer," he says as he approaches Romani.

Romani looks at them walking towards her. "What did you do to sis?" Romani shrieks and pulls out her bow aiming at the man.

"Stop Romani!" Cremia yells as he let her down. Then she says, "I'll explain once we're inside the house." Cremia turns to the man, "please come inside."

"No, I better leave," he says and turns around to leave.

"Wait!" Cremia shouts as he walks away. He stops momentarily and then slowly turns back to Cremia.

"Yes?" he asks.

"What's your name?"

"Poge," he states. Then he dashes off out of the ranch.

"Poge. Hmmmm…?" Cremia thinks to herself. The she turns around and goes inside the house to tell Romani about what happened. Cremia enters the house as Romani heats up the food. The evening meal is salted mashed potatoes with fresh bread and roasted duck.

"Romani made dinner sis," Romani says as she sets the food on the table.

"I know and it smells delicious," Cremia replies pulling one of the chairs and sitting down. After sitting down, she takes a sip at the glass of milk.

"Romani is worried. What happened sis?"

"After delivering milk to Clock Town, I came back home. On the way home, two masked men attacked me, leaving the wagon broken, the horse running home, and me stranded. I thought I was finished but that young man saved me…. he carried me home."

"So that's what happened. It makes Romani happy that sis is okay," Romani replies cheerfully.

"Thank you for your concern. Let's eat. I am hungry," Cremia responds. And soon they eat away to the peaceful night.

Somewhere at the ranch entrance is a young man looking towards the rising smoke from the chimney of the sisters' home.

"Soon, Cremia. Soon you will be mine."

* * *

_Chapter 5 of Silver Knight will be updated next week on Friday, April 19th, 2013._

_Author's Note: The name Poge is made up from combining the **"PO" in POWER** with the **"GE" in COURAGE**, two themes from the Triforce, in order to make **POGE**. _


	5. Chapter 5: Accepting Doubt

**Chapter 5: Accepting Doubt**

"Aaaaaaaa…" Cremia yawns as she awakens. As she wakes up, she thinks about Poge. "Who is he?" she thinks to herself and again, "why did he want to see me? Is he into me?" Slowly, she blushes a shade of red on her creamy white cheeks as she thought about this. Making her way out of bed, she opens the door and heads down the stairs to make breakfast. Shortly, Romani wakes up as well and makes her way downstairs. Breakfast is served and both of them finish fairly quickly.

"Help me fix the barn roof Romani," Cremia tells Romani.

"Yes sis," Romani replies. Soon, both of them go outside and fix the roof. Only the straw and a few of the frames have fallen off. Luckily, the main frame still stands and the only work to be done is attaching the fallen frames and layering them with straw. It is a long process but they have already completed all of the framing by noon. They go back inside to take a break and enjoy lunch. Then they relax for two hour before going back to work outside.

Now only covering the roof with straw is the last thing to do. They start working on the roof immediately. The process is two hours long as they work and rest. It is now 5 PM and only the last patch of straw is needed. As Cremia is about to put the last patch on, she slips and falls off the roof, embracing for the impact.

"Sis!" Romani yells.

Thump! "You should be more careful," someone says to her. To her amazement, she did not land on the ground but on someone's arms. She looks at the face of her saver.

"Poge!" she gasps. He smiles at her; she looks back at him surprised. She begins to blush and covers her face with both of her hands. "Put me down." He does so and lets her down.

"You're not hurt are you?" he asks her.

"No. And thank you!" she tells him. She looks up to meet his eyes, "what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you." He points his finger to her wagon, "your wagon is fixed." Before she knows it, he is already dashing off out of the ranch. Cremia becomes surprised at his action. He came to see her, delivered her repaired wagon, and then just took off running away from her. Cremia wonders when he will be back. He is such a sweet young man and she likes him very much. Remembering about the barn roof, she quickly works on it and soon the roof is finished.

"Who's that man? Isn't he the man from yesterday?" Romani asks as she climbs down the ladder.

"He's Poge, and yes, he's the same man from yesterday."

Romani stays silent for a moment, "do you like him, sis?"

"I do," replies Cremia.

"Is he like Kafei?"

"No. He's….. he's different but also a man like Kafei," she pauses for a while, "let's go inside."

They go inside the house and cook a full meal. After finishing their dinner, both of them go to sleep. As Cremia sleeps, she thinks of Poge. "Poge, why are you doing this?" she thinks to herself. "He's just like Kafei," she thinks for a second, "no, he's better than Kafei." She slowly sleeps away into a beautiful dream where she is marrying Poge. She is happy to have become his wife and she loves him more than any other man. Poge kisses her, an act that binds him to her, fulfilling the emptiness and loneliness inside of her.

The next morning, she wakes up feeling wet. She had such a sweet dream dreaming about her and Poge. She quickly moves herself to the bathroom and washes herself. Then her routine starts out as usual.

A week passes by with no sign of Poge. Cremia sits outside feeling the winds breezing by and sighs to herself, "where are you, Poge?" She begins to think that maybe she did something wrong. Poge has not shown up for a week and the loneliness starts to eat at her away again. She thinks back to the moments she had with him, from their first encounter to her rescue. Evening settles in, and Cremia is about to make the weekly milk delivery to the bar.

"Can I come too sis?" Romani asks with enthusiasm.

Cremia looks into the far horizon for a little bit. Somehow, night is settling in earlier than usual and the moon is glowing silvery in the sky. Then she looks down and thinks to herself. "Okay! You can come along," she says.

"Yay!" Romani shouts. Then she climbs onto the wagon and joins Cremia on the ride to town. Soon, they arrive in town and they deliver the milk to the Milk Bar.

After delivering milk to the Milk Bar, Mr. Barten of the Milk Bar pulls Cremia into the side for a little chat. "Miss Cremia, could I have a word with you?"

"Why yes, Mr. Barten." They excuse themselves for a conversation.

"There's this guy who seems to have come every night to the bar. I have never seen him before so he must be new here. Anyways, he keeps talking about someone whom I think is you. I am not sure. Do you think you might know him?"

"Who could it be?" Cremia pauses for a second. "Does he have like silver hair, blue eyes, and wears silver clothes?"

"Yep, that's him. So you two know each other?" Mr. Barten asks.

"No. I met him a few times and just last week, he introduced himself to me. Why?" Cremia responds.

"It's nothing. Every time he's here at the Milk Bar, he always orders himself Chateau Romani. When he has enough of it, he goes into a rambling. He kept talking about how he met this orange-haired woman, which I can only think is you, and how he is going to pretend to get with her and then run away and leave her alone. I think you should be careful."

"Thank you, Mr. Barten for telling me this. I thought that man was different from others. Maybe he's just like the rest of the men that come into Milk Bar nightly?"

"And that is why you never had feelings for any man at the bar, right?"

"Could we please not talk about that?" Cremia sighs.

"Of course. I apologize Miss Cremia. I have said too much," Mr. Barten says with remorse.

"It's alright. I have to get back to the ranch. It's getting late."

"Of course you do. Please go. I have taken too much time, and I need to be prepared as well. Thank you for delivering milk. Please take care," he says to her as he hands her 500 Rupees for the week. Cremia joins Romani and they walk up the stairs and out of the Milk Bar.

Cremia couldn't believe it. Is this really him? Was this his intention all along? Was it his intention to leave her hurt and in pain and misery? She sighs, thinking that maybe it is. That explains why he didn't show up for a week. No decent man would want her anyways, and she feels gloomy. "Why?!" she asks herself mentally. "Why can't I be in love with a man who will love me for who I am?!"

"What's wrong, sis?" Romani asks.

"Nothing. Just a little exhausted from today," she says faking a smile which Romani buys.

* * *

_Chapter 6 of Silver Knight will be uploaded next week on Friday, April 26th, 2013. _

_I'm am considering a proposal: post chapter 6 this week, or post two chapters next week. I'll let the readers decide. Do you, the readers, want another chapter posted by Saturday, April 20th, 2013, or do you want two chapters posted by next week, Friday, April 26, 2013? If two chapters are posted this week, then there will be only one chapter next week. _

_The first ten responses on the review will be considered, and you cannot vote more than once. The deadline for voting is Friday, April 19th, 2013 at 11:00 PM Central Times United States. If not enough votes are accumulated, then I will make the decision myself._


	6. Chapter 6: Ambush

_Since no votings have been cast, I will decide where to head with the story. Chapter 6 will be uploaded today._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ambush**

Cremia and Romani have just finished delivering milk to the bar. Both of them go back outside the town wall to their wagon.

"What a night!" Cremia pretends to sigh to herself and Romani.

"So this is what delivering milk to town is like?" Romani asks her sister.

"Yes, it is," she replies.

"Romani wants to come here again," she says to Cremia as she climbs into the wagon.

"Until next time, Romani" Cremia replies following Romani into the wagon. Suddenly, five Gerudo Pirates appear and point their glaives and swords at them. Cremia is shocked and paralyzed at the sudden ambush. Romani tackles a Gerudo to the ground from the wagon and begins punching her in the face. Another Gerudo sees the action and strikes the wooden end of her glaive at the back of Romani's head, instantly knocking her unconscious.

Cremia screams, horrified at the sight of her sister being knocked unconscious. She rushes in only to be caught by two Gerudos. The last remaining Gerudo, an elite Gerudo since she is the only one carrying swords, walks to Cremia, "give me your rupees, wagon, horse, and come with us. We will allow you to live."

"Never!" Cremia screams. The Gerudo drops her sword and slaps Cremia across the face.

Then she grabs both sides of Cremia's head and turns Cremia towards her, "You will do what I say or else both of you will die."

"No! No! No!" Cremia says closing her eyes as tears fall down her soft puffy cheeks.

"You will die!" the Gerudo says and then bends down to pick up her swords. She raises her sword and prepares to strike Cremia on the head. She readies her sword, and then swings down hard towards Cremia's skull.

Teeennnng! The sound of metal striking against metal can be heard. The Gerudo Master is surprised to see that someone has parried her sword strike.

"Poge!" Cremia gasps. Poge repels the Gerudo Master with such tremendous force that she falls backward. He quickly attacks both of the Gerudo guards and they fall down to the ground. The other two guards see him. They rush to attack him but meet the same fate as the other Gerudos on the ground. He rushes to Cremia and check on her.

"Are you okay, Cremia?" he asks her.

"Help Romani," Cremia pleads. Suddenly, the Gerudo Master roars and tries to attack Poge. Turning around, he parries her swords with a sword counterattack from his right hand. Using his free left hand, he throws a punch into the gut of the Gerudo Master. Letting go of his helix sword in his right hand, he throws a right punch to the Gerudo Master's right shoulder, knocking her onto the ground to be joined with her fellow Gerudos.

He heads over to Romani. She is not too badly injured but just unconscious. Poge picks her up and goes back to Cremia. Poge looks at the Gerudo Pirates, "don't let me see you here again!" The Gerudo pirates look at him with fear. They slowly bow to him and then they walk away carrying their master, never to bother him, Cremia, or Romani again. After they leave, he turns back to Cremia. "Can you walk?"

"Yes," Cremia replies. They get up and walk back into Clock Town. After passing through the gate, they enter East Clock Town. The torch lights are set and not too many people are outside. The town looks the same way as it used to. They enter the Stock Pot Inn.

"Cremia!" Anju gasps. "What happened!?" Then a man comes in carrying Romani. "Kafei!" Anju screams. Kafei rushes from the kitchen to the lobby.

"Anju, Romani's hurt. We were attacked by pirates after we finished delivering milk to the Milk Bar, but then Poge saved us."

"Who's Poge?" Anju asks. Then Cremia points to Poge, and Anju feels a little bit embarrass of not knowing the obvious. "Is Romani alright?"

"Yes. She's just unconscious. Can you take care of her until the morning?" Cremia says.

"Of course we can. You can stay here for the night," Kafei suggests. But Cremia shakes her head continuously left and right.

"If I stay then who will take care of the cows in the morning."

"Kafei, take Romani to the guestroom," Anju commands. Kafei obliges and takes Romani from Poge. He stands still and looks Poge in the eyes as Poge hands him Romani. They are both about the same height. Kafei takes Romani and heads upstairs.

"Thank you, Anju and Kafei," Cremia says. "I'll be back for her in the morning." Then she turns to walk out.

"No!" Anju says as she grabs onto Cremia's hand. "Stay the night with us."

"Poge will go with me," Cremia says as she looks up to Poge's eyes. He nods and agrees to go with Cremia. Anju gives Poge a look that says "she better be alright or you'll be sorry." Then she lets go of Cremia's hand. Both Cremia and Poge walk out the door. They walk together out of East Clock Town.

This is where they were last time when they were attacked. Poge climbs into the wagon and offers his hand to her. She accepts his hand and he pulls her up onto the wagon. She commands the horse and it starts moving them back to Romani Ranch.

The night sky is clear and filled with bright yellow stars surrounding the big white full moon. Cremia thinks back to her mom and dad at the sight of the moon and stars. In the past, their family would lie on the rooftop of their home and gaze at the stars. Her parents told her that no matter what happens, they will always be the stars in the heaven that look after them. A night breeze blows by Cremia, reminding her of the happiness in the past.

The carriage travels through the grassy terrain as Poge looks up to the night sky. The stars always remind him of his friends and families. No matter where he is, the night sky never changes and the stars are always there. If they are not there, then clouds are covering them. Once the clouds are gone, the stars will appear again. Even if his loved ones are gone, they will always remain with him in spirit and in heart. They arrive at the ranch at last. Poge helps Cremia put away the wagon and the horse.

"Please come inside," Cremia motions to him. This time, he obliges and follows her towards the door. They both enter the door to the house and then Cremia locks the door. CLICK!

* * *

_As usual, Chapter 7 of Silver Knight will be uploaded next week on Friday, April 26th, 2013._


	7. Chapter 7: Confession

**Chapter 7: Confession**

After locking the door, Cremia sets up a fire by the fireplace and under the two ovens. "Please sit down," she gestures to Poge. Obediently, he complies and sits on a dining chair. "Let me cook dinner for us." Poge looks around the house as Cremia prepares dinner. Warmth flows from the fireplace and Cremia can be seen chopping carrots and lettuces on the counter across the table from Poge. A pot of water is being boiled above the oven. The table is covered by a series of red and blue confetti pattern cloths, and above the table cloths are fine ceramic plates and bowls that reflect the light from the fireplace and lantern.

Cremia finishes chopping the vegetables. She places the chopped chicken she had prepared earlier into the boiling pot of water. Then she adds in the carrots and lettuces with some salt and seasoning. Next, she takes the bread dough she made earlier and places it in the oven to be baked. Poge takes note of the way she cooks and he is impressed. Her cooking abilities make him want her even more.

Soon, dinner is ready. Cremia takes out the bread from the oven and slices it in half, giving one half to Poge and the other half to herself. Taking the ladle in her hand, she scoops out the chicken soup and pours some into the glazed ceramic bowls on the table. Then she opens a jar of Romani Milk and pours it into the two glasses on the table. Next, she sits down across the table from Poge. "Please, eat," she tells Poge. Poge starts dinning with Cremia and they eat in silence.

"Mhiss oood is deicious!" Poge says chowing down on the bread and chicken drumstick, breaking the quiet mood. Not only can Cremia cook but she can also cook well. Poge is already feeling a strong desire for Cremia.

"Really?" Cremia asks surprised. Rarely does anyone compliment her food. Not even Kafei would compliment her food. Hearing his remark makes Cremia feel special about herself.

"Of course! I haven't had food like this in a long time," he says after clearing his throat by drinking his glass of white Chateau Romani Milk.

"I am pleased that you enjoy my cooking," she says looking down. "Please continue to eat." Poge continues eating and Cremia watches in delight. Never have anyone taken her cooking very well like Poge has.

"Thank you!" Poge replies back to Cremia. Soon, both of them finish eating. The bread is gone, the chicken soup is devoured, the milk is consumed; and only empty plates, bowls, cups, and towels are left on the table. Poge leans back into his chair.

"Why?" Cremia asks him in a low voice.

"Why what?" he answers in confusion. What is it that she is asking him? He tilts his head to one side and lightly smiles at her.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you save us?" she answers louder.

"Because I can."

"Is that all!?" Cremia replies back louder than before.

"Yes, if that's what you want," he answers her.

"You touched me at Anju's Wedding. You saved my sister and me from the ghosts. You also saved me from two pursuers. Then you disappear for a week. Now you show up to save us from the Pirates. Just what is it you want?" Cremia shouts.

Poge doesn't understand where Cremia is getting at. So he says back, "I just feel like it." Then he takes a good look at her, "anyways, why are you so upset?" How did the mood turn from cheerful to anger?

Cremia is furious with the way he is acting towards her. "You wouldn't understand! You're just like all other no good men. You pretend to like a woman and then abandon her once you have your way with her!" she screams. Then she gets up from the chair, "sleep anywhere you want!" She walks towards the stairs to the bedroom.

Poge stops and blocks her along the way. "Move!" Cremia says pushing him aside as she continues walking forward. He grabs hold onto her right hand with his left hand and pulls her back to him. "Let go!" she says on the verge of tears.

"Cremia… Tell me what's wrong," Poge says looking at her face. Pwack! She slaps him across the face. He turns back to look at Cremia, "what's the matter Cremia?" She attempts to slap him again, but he blocks and catches her left hand with his right hand. He looks at her face and sees that she is crying. Tears flow from her beautiful eyes and run down her face like the way she was crying on Anju's wedding day. Grief and woe can be clearly seen in her eyes.

Poge holds on to both of Cremia's hands. She shakes and thrashes desperately to throw him off. They move around in the big room and bounce off the kitchen table to the wall as Poge tries to grab hold onto Cremia and she tries to get away from him. Finally, he has her pinned to the wall by her wrists and chest. Never has he been this close to Cremia.

He looks at Cremia and she is crying her heart out. He decides to make her feel better. Poge lets go of both of her hands and immediately grabs her head with both of his hand and crashes his mouth onto hers for a tender kiss. Cremia tries to push him away but to no avail as his arms envelop around her head. Unable to do anything, she gives in and let Poge kisses her. Soon, she finds herself kissing him back and her hands wrapping around his warm body.

Then he breaks the kiss and pulls away from Cremia, leaving her disappointed. Then he grabs her and puts her on his shoulder as he carries her to her bedroom. Inside the bedroom, he lays Cremia on her bed and sits down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Cremia. I shouldn't have kissed you but I did it anyways," he says looking down.

"Why….? And don't lie this time?" Cremia responds.

"It's just that I want you so much that I…. I….. I love you!" Poge blurts out closing his eyes. Then he turns away from her and gets up, "I'm sorry! I said too much." He begins to walk away but Cremia snatches onto his right hand and tugs him back to sit on the wide bed with her. She gets up and sits on the bed with him.

"Do you really mean it?" she asks for clarity.

"Yes, I do it mean. I love you Cremia. I have always loved you ever since I saw you for the first time."

Cremia's eyes begin to water and she embraces Poge immediately with her head into his chest and her arms wrapped around his body as she sobs out her heart. Poge puts his arms around her fragile body and embraces her. His right hand travels to the back of her neck and caresses her head, soothing the young maiden.

* * *

_College finals are approaching in about three weeks. From May 13th to May 17th, I will be taking my college finals so I intend to finish this story before that time. C_hapter 8 of Silver Knight will be updated on Monday, April 29th, 2013.


	8. Chapter 8: Another Confession

**Chapter 8: Another Confession**

After crying her heart out, she pulls away from his chest and looks into his face, "I love you too." She looks down to the bed while holding his hand, "and I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

He cups her cheek with his left hand and turns her head towards him, "it's alright. All that matters is that we're together now." His hold on her hand tightens, guaranteeing his love for her.

"I must apologize. What I did was very selfish. After you didn't show up for a week, I became lonely. I thought about where you were; I wanted you to be here with me. Without you, I just don't know what to do. It hurts me not to see you." Cremia looks down and waits for his response.

Poge embraces Cremia for another hug and puts his arms around her, surprising her, "I didn't know you felt the same way I did." Cremia is happy knowing that he misses her as well. "I felt so alone without seeing you for a week. There is a story I would like you to hear about me. Do you want to hear it?"

Cremia nods her head, "please, do tell." She cuddles under him as he prepares to tell her his story.

"I am from a kingdom long ago, 100 years to be exact. Where I lived, there was an evil called Majora. It attacked the kingdom and destroyed many homes and people. Our kingdom learned that Majora was an evil created from the dark arts of a tribe. When they created Majora, they couldn't control it, and it went out on a rampage killing their own members and the citizens in our kingdom."

Poge looks at Cremia and she urges him to go on. "The tribe approached us and offered a way to help. The only way to defeat Majora is to use more evil than Majora. The tribe offered an evil more magic but they needed someone to accept the evil energy. I, being the older prince between my brother and me, accepted the evil energy. The evil energy transformed me into a war god with powers matching Majora. As I was about to defeat Majora, it dragged me into a sealed within itself, a mask known as the Majora's Mask. While sealed away, I kept Majora in check and prevented it from coming back again."

Poge grips Cremia tighter, "an imp found the mask and put it on. Majora used the imp's body as a medium for him to come back. When that boy, Link, made it into the moon, Majora gave him the mask sealing me, thinking he could defeat us both. With the boy's strength and my strength, we defeated Majora easily, ending the evil deity once and for all. Of course, my evil powers faded away as well turning me back to normal, and I broke out of the mask that sealed me. That's when I woke up and saw you driving towards Clock Town for the Carnival of Time. And that's when I started to follow you around because I really like you."

Cremia feels great relief hearing his story. He's just like her, alone and in need of a lover. She looks up to see Poge, "I'm sorry, Poge. I didn't know what you went through. I have something to share to. Do you want to hear it?" Poge nods his head, welcoming her response.

"While I was delivering milk tonight, the bar owner, Mr. Barten, told me that you were there every night. You always order Cheateau Romani and after you have had enough, you would go on a rambling. He told me that you were bragging about pretending to like an orange-haired woman and then running away from her. Hearing that hurts me deeply, and I took it out on you."

Poge caress her cheek and kisses her forehead, "I'm sorry about that Cremia. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was rambling about. I wanted you to be mine. At the same time, I didn't know whether you wanted me or not. I went on about how much I wanted to be with you but I ran away because I didn't know how you feel. I must have been saying random things in order for the bartender to hear it that way. Will you please forgive me?"

Cremia realizes her mistake. He wasn't like the other men at Milk Bar. He got drunk because he really wanted Cremia and didn't know whether Cremia wanted him or not. To escape his misery, he turns to drinking. Realizing what has happened tonight, Cremia comes to accept Poge completely. "yes, I do. Will you also forgive me too?"

"Of course, Cremia." Both of them had made up and reveal their feelings to each other.

Cremia looks into his eyes. "Poge, will you stay with me? Will you…. leave me again?" she asks.

"No, I will not leave you again. As long as you don't leave me, I will always be with you. I waited so long for you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you until I grow old and leave this world." Cremia is glad to hear his sincerity. He moves Cremia aside and pulls out two gold rings, "Cremia, will you….. marry me?"

"Yes, Poge. Yes, I would love to marry you and be your wife," Cremia says with happy tears. Then she leaps onto Poge, holding him in a vicegrip, kissing him tenderly and furiously. Cremia wants Poge as much as he wants her, and she unleashes all of the want that she has been holding back for so long. Her knight in silver has finally come for her, rescuing her from her emptiness and loneliness.

* * *

Chapter 9 of Silver Knight will be updated on Wednesday, May 1st, 2013.


	9. Chapter 9: Prove that You Love Me

**Chapter 9: Prove that You Love Me**

"Cre… Crem… Crremia!" Poge stutters trying to say her name. After saying her name, he stops her from advancing any further.

"Hmmmm….?" Cremia smiles at Poge.

"Should we be doing this now?" Poge asks.

"You mean….. you don't want….. to do it?" she says slightly depress.

"That's not what I meant," he replies feeling her feelings. "It's just that…" Poge says dully.

"I see. Let's not do…. this," she sighs turning away and getting up from him.

"No! Cremia!" he counters and grabs onto her hand. "I mean if we keep going, I wouldn't be able to hold back."

Cremia feels the need and want he has now. Of course, he has been holding back. She smiles, "then don't hold back anymore."

"Cremia!" he says and then gets up, grabs her, turns her onto the bed, and pins her down. "You're mine!" he declares and then claims her lips with his. She submits to his kiss and returns the kiss.

**The rest is for you to imagine. Should I continue on with chapter 9 and show explicit content or should I just keep it rated Teen? Oh well, the rest depends on how you want it to be using your imagination, readers. I will consider whether to expand chapter 9 or not and what content it will have. However, do feel free to add your inputs.**

* * *

Chapter 9 is short. I thought about expanding it some more but decided not too. Chapter 10 will be uploaded this Friday, May 3rd, 2013. It might be the last chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Cremia's Wedding

**Chapter 10: Cremia's Wedding**

One week after confessing their love for each other, Cremia and Poge prepare for their wedding. Everything is going well. Invitations are sent out, food is prepared, drinks are made, clothes are purchased, and gifts are readied. Poge and Cremia will have their wedding starting at 7 o'clock in the morning under the bright orange sun and the glowing white moon. It is now 7 o'clock in the morning on the outside gate of South Clock Town and most of the couple's friends and families are present. Even the hero Link is present.

Cremia is dressed in a white gown that covers her entire body except for her hands, shoulders to neck, and head. In her hands are orange flowers that match her orange hair and shows the happiness in her. Her hair is tied together in a ponytail by a white strip, showing her maturity to wifehood and her patience for her husband to come take her.

At last, Poge comes out of the gate of South Clock Town. He stands at five feet three inches and is wearing a white tuxedo. His blue eyes sparkle under the rising sun and fading moon. He smiles and takes 10 steps to be up close with Cremia. Cremia smiles and looks at him with her bright blue eyes shining bliss. The wedding is starting now under the happy skies.

"Do you Cremia, take Poge to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to him until death do you apart?" Tingle asks Cremia.

"I do!" Cremia replies smiling happily. Now she waits for Poge's turn.

"Do you Poge, take Cremia to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to her until death do you apart?" Tingle asks Poge.

"I do!" Poge says firmly and happily while looking at Cremia.

"Then by the power in me and the people who are here to witness your wedding, I pronounce you both wife and husband. You may both kiss each other," Tingle states. Poge moves closer to Cremia and embraces her body. He moves his face close to hers and lands an unforgettable kiss on Cremia. Then everyone shouts with joy and clap their hands. As usual, Tingle hovers above the newly wedded couple and then says, "Tingle Tingle Koopa" as he scatters showers of confetti and magic in red, blue, green, yellow, purple, gold, and white.

After the celebration, everyone starts to have fun. All different kinds of food are served ranging from freshly baked bread to roasted tender chicken thighs to smoked sausages to tasty beef stew to sweet cookies and to the main dessert, the sweet delicious and irresistible gigantic wedding cake. Many drinks are served to everyone ranging from apple juice to grape juice to orange juice to water to milk and to Chateau Romani milk. The adults actually have to be careful not to serve Chateau Romani to anyone under 16 except for Romani and Link.

The cake is served and cut into many different slices for everyone. Cremia and Poge feed each other the delicious cake, tasting the sweet and irresistible bread of the cake. While feeding each other, Poge notices some of the cake remains on her lips, and Cremia notices some on his lips as well. They move close to each other's face and begin to kiss each other, licking and tasting the sweet remains of the heavenly cake. Cremia finishes first and pulls away leaving Poge groaning.

"Don't worry. We can continue this tonight in the bedroom," she whispers to him.

"What about Romani?" he whispers back.

"Look at who's back?" she asks pointing at a boy.

Poge looks at the boy. "Link?" he answers.

"Yes," she whispers back and strokes his jaw bone. "Link is staying with Anju and Kafei for a few days. Anju has allowed Romani to stay with them as well."

"Does that mean-" he says before Cremia interrupts him with her finger.

"Yes, my husband. We have the house to ourselves tonight."

After eating, everyone heads to go to an activity. There are many activities going on including: bomb baskets, bomb-chu set ups, dancing, card games, singing, instrument playing, and the most popular game: bow shooting. The prize for bow shooting is the orange bundle of flowers Cremia has, which is her well wish for whoever wins it to find true love as Cremia has in finding Poge.

The tournament for Cremia's orange flowers commences. Link and Romani dominates the competition easily since no one besides them have ever held a bow before. The game is in its final round and the two remaining players are Link and Romani. The way to end the game is to shoot down ten ghost balloons with only 13 arrows. Link goes first and finishes eight balloons with nine arrows, leaving him left with four arrows. It takes him two tries to get the ninth balloon. Then he takes his 12th arrow and uses it to estimate the angle to get the last balloon. Link is down to his last arrow. Not wanting to win the prize, he missed on purpose.

Romani comes up next. She hits nine balloons with nine arrows, leaving her four chances to get the last balloon. She misses with her last three shots. There's only one chance for Romani to get it right. On her last try, Romani hits the balloon, bursting it, and winning herself the prize. Everyone congratulates Romani, and then all of them go back to eating and enjoying the fun until evening settles in. Slowly by slowly, everyone heads back home, tired from the fun day.

Romani heads to talk with Link. "I know you missed on purpose, Grasshopper."

"What! You knew! Ugh… I didn't say anything" he says quickly and covered his mouth with his hands.

"You can't hide it, Grasshopper. Why did you miss on purpose?"

"I didn't. I really did missed," Link says trying to convince her.

"Oh really? Why is your face red all of a sudden?" she asks him.

"I'm just really tire. Oh, look at the sun. It's going down and it's getting late. I better get back to the Stock Pot Inn," he says and then gets up to leave. Romani wasn't having any of his bullshit and grabs onto his left hand and pulls him back down to sit with her. However, this plan backfires and Link lands on top of Romani covering her.

She begins to blush. Link also blushes as well. Realizing where he is, Link gets off of her quickly and sits next to her, "I'm sorry!"

Romani gets up as well. "Romani will only accept your apology if you tell why you missed on purpose."

"UGHH!" Link groans out. "FINE! You got me!" he admits. She looks at him, and he can tell from looking at her eyes that she is not taking any lies.

"Don't lie to me, Link, or I will let you have it!" she says with such firmness that Link becomes intimidated.

"Okay! Please hear me out. I became the Hero of Time in a kingdom called Hyrule, and I traveled seven years into the future to defeat an evil king named Ganondorf. After I defeated him, Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, sent me back to my original time. I begged her not to send me back, but she did it anyways. My only wish was to be married to her, but she insisted on sending me back. I feel betrayed by the person I loved. After that, I never believed in love again."

Romani is surprised at hearing his story. She grabs hold onto his hand and tells him, "it will be alright. I'm sure you will find love again."

"Love? Who's going to love me? No one! I don't feel like I belong in Hyrule anymore. That's why I came back to Termina. Termina is more of a home to me than Hyrule ever was!" Link says venting his frustration.

"Sometimes, someone who loves you can be right in front of you, and you will never know it until she admits it to you," Romani tells him.

"What do you mean?" Link asks her.

"Romani knows that you know for sure what she means," Romani says going back into third person.

"I don't know… I better get back to the inn," Link says and then gets back up. Link walks back into Clock Town and Romani does nothing to stop him.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" Cremia asks Poge.

"They certainly do," Poge replies.

"I think my sister will really let Link know it."

"I think she will," Poge agrees with Cremia. Around them, everyone has already cleaned up and left. Soon, Romani heads into Clock Town and joins Link in the Stock Pot Inn.

"Let's go back home. You still remember what you said earlier?" Poge asks Cremia. Cremia nods and take his hand, guiding both of them to the wagon. They drive back to the ranch and soon arrive home. Poge helps her put away the horse and wagon. They enter the door to the house and Cremia locks it. Then they head upstairs into the bedroom.

Poge enters the bedroom first. Then Cremia enters and closes the door. THUD! "You remember what you said last week?" she asks walking towards Poge while untying the white strand from her hair.

"What?" he asks her. No responses come from Cremia as her hair spread out behind her head, revealing her beauty to Poge. She begins to take off some of the clothes she has on. Poge becomes nervous and asks her again. "Cremia?" Poge says again. No responses and she is getting closer to Poge. "W..hat what did I.. I.. I say last week?" he asks stuttering.

Poge steps back, trips, and lands on the soft bed. Cremia comes closer to Poge revealing more of her body to Poge. She comes into contact with him. With Poge lying on the bed, Cremia gets on top of him and holds down his wrists. "Poge," Cremia says.

"Yes?" Poge replies nervously.

"You're mine!"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING CREATED IN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA SERIES. WHAT I DO OWN IS THIS STORY!**

Thank you! Thank you all to those who have read my story! Most importantly, thank you all for reviweing my story. Silver Knight has come to an end. I will be spending next week studying for my college finals in two weeks. I am planning on adding an epilogue to this story to end it. I have it written already. I don't know whether I should add in an epilogue or not. It will depend on how I am feeling.

If I do add an epilogue, it will be posted by Friday, May 10th, 2013. If not, then this is it. No epilogue. Once again, Thank You to you all who have read this story and offer your reviews. This is it. Goodbye! ^_^


End file.
